Of the Years After, Memories Come Back hiatus
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: Sequel to "Old Memories, New Love." It's been a year since Nyara left Spectra. He has been exiled from the Vexos and Gus was found after his battle with the king. But when he looks at who would be battling his phantom bakugan, memories come flashing back.
1. The Return of Memories

Spectra was walking around the castle. He decided to just see what everyone was doing. He walked past the main room and saw Shadow Progue and Mylene arguing and he muttered softly,

"Typical." And then continued on. He passed Professor Clay's lab and saw, to his surprise, Lync and Volt standing there. Spectra stopped and watched.

"Come on Volt! You know we shouldn't be doing this!" Lync's annoying voice sounding babyish to Spectra.

"You know that Mylene won't catch us and we should be able to do it fine." Volt said. By his tone, Spectra guessed Volt was very annoyed by Lync's attitude and voice.

"Then you know how we will be able to spy on her? We need one of professor Clay's spy thingys!" Lync said. Spectra rolled his eyes, which he realized again that his mask was not on. Then he continued on. He didn't want to waste his time listening to Lync and Volt make plans to spy on Mylene, which didn't seem very likeable to happen. Then, he got a call on his communicator thing (I don't know what that video phone thing they use is called.)

"Master Spectra, where are you?" said Gus. Spectra looked at Gus through his phone and said,

"Why do you ask Gus?" Spectra said. Then Gus widened his eyes and looked like he backed up. Then, Spectra saw the door open behind Gus and Gus fell backwards. Nyara had opened her door and then got knocked over by Gus. Gus must have dropped his communicator because the screen showed the floor. Spectra waited and then saw Gus again.

"M-master Spectra, why aren't you wearing your mask?" he said astonished.

"Because, I can't find it." Spectra said a bit embarrassed.

"Where is it? Did someone steal it?" Gus said.

"I have my suspicions but I need proof. Where are you right now Gus?" Spectra asked.

"I am outside Nyara's room." Gus said.

"Yeah, and you pick the perfect time to fall backwards when I open the door Gus." Someone said behind Gus. Gus turned around and then said,

"Oh! I'm sorry Nyara." Then he turned back to Spectra. "Tell me who you think took your mask Master Spectra." Gus looked serious and Spectra didn't get how he could be so concerned he lost his mask. Actually, Spectra had been getting used to not having it on.

"Meet me at my room and I'll tell you. Bring Nyara if you can." Spectra then turned off his phone and began walking back to his room. He walked past the main room and heard someone say,

"Please don't hurt us! W-we wanted to film you for a new video we are making! Of the Great Mylene!" Spectra could recognize the annoying voice. Lync was struggling in Mylene's grip.

"Then why is this a spy camera Lync?" Mylene asked. Volt looked annoyed and said,

"I told you we couldn't do it Lync. With you as my team mate I couldn't possibly succeed." Spectra had no interest in staying to watch Mylene beat up Lync and Volt. He finally got to his room and saw Gus and Nyara weren't there. Spectra figured they got side tracked or something and entered his room. When he opened the door, he got a pillow thrown at his face. It fell to reveal a not-so-happy expression. Then he saw Gus standing next to Nyara as she tore his bed apart. He was bout to say something when he realized that Nyara had tore his whole room apart. He walked in to get two more pillows and his blanket trown at him. Gus didn't notice him and was trying to dodge the massacre of items. And Spectra assumed Nyara didn't even notice he had walked in and he guessed she wouldn't notice if Prince Hydron himself walked in by the rate she was tearing apart his room. And soon, Spectra was under a pile of his pillows and blankets. He heard the noise of the thrown items stop and heard Nyara's muffled voice through the blankets say,

"She's not here." She sounded sad and Spectra didn't know what she was referring to.

"Well she might not be here, but I think Master Spectra is." Spectra heard Gus's voice.

"GHuh? Where?" Nyara asked. Spectra assumed she was looking around for him.

"Under that pile of blankets and pillows." Gus said pointing at the pile Spectra was under.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" she exclaimed. She immediately started to take the blankets and pillows off of him. Once she finished, she stepped back to let him breathe.

"I am so sorry Keith!" Nyara exclaimed again. Spectra got up and brushed his jacket off. Nyara looked at him a bit puzzled.

"Why aren't you wearing your mask? I figured you would. But I do like it off." Spectra looked at her surprised.

"I figured you took it so I couldn't wear it since you liked it off." he said.

"No I didn't. I didn't touch it." Nyara said.

"Well what are you looking for anyway." Spectra asked. He wanted a pretty good reason for her to be tearing apart his room.

"Oh, well you see.." Nyara said. She looked a bit embarrassed.

"I can't find Hirashine. I thought I had left with her but when I got to my room, she wasn't with me. So I won't to go back here to get her because I thought I left her here. But it was at night so I waited until today." Spectra thought about where Hirashine could be.

"Maybe I'll ask Helios" he said.

"Oh, Master Spectra, I thought you had taken Helios with you." Gus said.

"He isn't here or we would've found him." Now all three of them seemed puzzled.

"Where could they be?" Nyara said.

"Do you think someone stole them?" Gus said.

"No I really doubt it since we saw them last night no one could've stole them unless someone came in while Keith was sleeping." Nyara said. Spectra saw Gus flinch when she called Spectra Keith. But Spectra did nothing and he relaxed.

"We should try to find them. Vulcan can help." Gus said. He took out Vulcan.

"How would he help us? He can't see what happened to them or anything." Nyara said.

"No, but he can try to figure out what could have happened to them since he and them are all bakugan." Gus said.

"Then lets go and look for them." Spectra said.

**Meanwhile Hirashine and Helios are in a bit of a situation. **

"So Helios, where are we?" Hirashine said.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do anything. I was talking to you when we fell." Helios said.

"Then how did we fall? There weren't any holes from what I saw." Hirashine said.

"Then where are we then?" Helios said.

"I don't know! I don't think either of us know or they'd say something!" Hirashine said.

"Will you quit arguing? It is annoying to here it." said an unkown voice.

"Who is that?" Helios said.

"I don't know or I would've told you." Hirashine said.

"Right now you don't have to know." said the same voice from before.

"Show yourself now!" Helios demanded.

"fine, but will you be quit after?" said the voice.

"Fine." Hirashine said. Then a bakugan went into view. It was a blue bakugan and there were other people standing behind it.

"Elico! And the Vexos! Why have you captured us?" Helios demanded.

"The Prince requests you both." said the girl in Blue."

"Mylene, you still haven't told us why the Prince wants them." said Shadow Progue.

"You'll see soon enough." Mylene said. Then the prince walked into the room.

"Have you caught the bakugan yet?" he said

"Yes Prince Hydron." Mylene answered.

"Good. Then let us begin preparations." the Prince said.

**Meanwhile in Spectra's room.**

"We've gone through almost every option and we still haven't found them!" Nyara said.

"Calm down Nyara." Spectra said, "We'll find them. The only option left is that they were stolen and it means that only one of the vestals in the palace did it. It shouldn't be that hard."

"We should go right away. They are probably using them for something and we must go before whatever they want happens." Gus said.

"But I can't go to them without my mask on Gus. You know that." Spectra said.

"Oh right, your mask is in that drawer." Nyara said. "Didn't you notice I dropped it there?" Nyara asked.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Spectra asked.

"Because I thought you would've found it and when you said you couldn't find it I thought you were joking." Nyara said. she didn't seem the least bit guilty.

"Well I wasn't." Spectra said, then he went into the drawer and got back his mask. He put it on and he thought he heard Nyara sigh softly. He knew she didn't like him with his mask on but he had to. Then they prepared to go search the castle when Spectra got a call from Prince Hydron.

"Hello Spectra. Come to the main room with Gus and your friend Nyar too." Then the prince hung up.

"That spoiled brat took our bakugan didn't he?" Nyara said.

"Most likely. So we'd better get going." Spectra said. then they started toward the main room.

When tey arrived, they saw Prince Hydron sitting on his throne with two bakugan in his hands.

"Hirashine! Helios!" Nyara said. "Give tem back Hydron!" She glared at him, almost shaking in anger. Hydron met her gaze with cold, smug eyes.

"Prince Hydron requested your bakugan. You can't get them back from him unless he says so." Mylenesaid.

"Oh you watch me." Nyara said threateningly.

"Nyara." Spectra said. He held her back. He didn't want her to get into unnecessary fights. Then Hydron spoke.

"Your bakugan will be great for a brawl with some brawlers I've, um, collected? Take a look." Hydron waved his hand toward a group of Bakugan Brawlers.

"Mira! And the resistance!" Nyara exclamed. Spectra saw that Mira had just spotted Nyara net to him and she said,

"Nyara! What are you doing here!"

"Save the reunions for later. We have more important matters to discuss." Hydron said.

"What do you mean, 'matters?' I don't want to discuss anything with the likes of you!" Ace retorted. Hydron smirked and twirled a piece of his hair around his finger.

"Be quiet! You'll listen to what I have to say or else your bakugan will become slaves to the Vexos. And trust me, we can very very... convincing." he said. He motioned to a glass case that held all of the Resistance's bakugan. They looked tired and beat up. The Resistance all gasped at the sight of their bakugan. Dan's eyes opened wide, then they narrowed.

"Hydron! What did you do to Drago!" he demanded. Hydron laughed.

"Well, _I _didn't do anything. Drago chose to fight us instead of going along quietly. So naturally, he fought against all of the Vexos' bakugan and lost. Although Spectra happened to not be in attendance at the time, for whatever reasons." he said. Dan growled in frustration. Then, he charged at the case.

"Drago!" he shouted. Mylene rushed forward with her electric blue whip. She hit the ground in front of Dan.

"I dare you defy Prince Hydron's orders? Don't think you can save your pathetic bakugan. He lost utterly to all of out bakugan. He's worthless." she said. Dan glared at her. He attempted to charge again, only this time, the whip actually hit him. He fell to the ground and and gripped the area on his arm where the whip hit him. Hydron looked down at him.

"Take the Resistance away and lock them in a cell. We'll continue our talk tomorrow. Although, I will tell you this now. By the time tomorrow comes, there will be no more Bakugan Resistance." he said. Guards picked up Dan and led the Resistance away. Mira shot one more glance at Nyara before exiting the throne room. Nyara, Spectra, and Gus were left standing before him.

"Give us back our bakugan." Nyara said again.

"Why would he-" Mylene was cut off.

"Of course Nyara. Here." Hydron said. He tossed the bakugan toward Spectra and Nyara.

"I know Spectra will remain loyal to me. I no longer need to ensure the Resistance doesn't escape. You are no threat to me. but if you do attempt to free your friend Mira, your bakugan will once again be on my hand." Hydron said. Then he walked out of the room.

"So what's going to happen tommorrow?" Nyara said. Spectra looked at her.

"I'm not sure myself. But by the way Hydro is acting, I'd assume that it doesn't mean anything good for the Resistance." he replied. Nyara suddenly smiled.

"I know! What if we freed the Resistance? Then we'd not have to find out what Hydron has planned for them. We'll do it tonight." Nyara said. Spectra looked a bit surprised but he knew Nyara wouldn't want harm to come to Mira and that she dearly loved her Hirashine so he simply agreed.

"Will you help too Gus?" Nyara asked.

"Of course. If you wish." Gus said. Then they headed back to Spectra's room.


	2. Wrong theories

Hey! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I am now perfectly aware Spectra didn't launch the phantom bakugan. But for the sake of my story, let's just say he did :P. Besides, I'll be now just drawing away from that whole incident. I'll have to be up to date on the peisodes so I don't mess up my theories anymore.


	3. Leaving the Resistance

**Hey, I'm on a total writing spree! Here's the update to "Of the Years After, Memories Come Back!" **

"Nyara, it's been awhile." Spectra said. Nyara tried her best to look calm.

"Yeah, how've you been, Spectra?" Nyara said. Spectra somewhat flinched, or twitched at her calling him Spectra. But he replied anyway,

"I'll explain later on the ship." Then, Nyara, Gus, and Spectra started to disappear.

"Nyara," Mira started to say. But, before anyone could do anything, Spectra, Gus, and Nyara were transported to Spectra's ship.

On Spectra's ship

Nyara just stood there, her, Gus, and Spectra were just staring at each other. It seemed so awkward now.

"So, how've you been in the last year, Spectra?" Nyara asked. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She left him without his real knowledge and a year later, he's gone from the Vexos with no one but Gus.

"Fine." he replied. "It seems we both have some explaining to do. Let's sit down and catch up with wach other shall we?" Spectra asked. He gestured toward some chairs. Nyara sat down. Spectra across from her. Gus diagonal of her.

"Since you're not in a talkative mood, why don't I start. First, I am now exiled from the Vexos..." Spectra started. He continued to repeat his past year to Nyara. Even though it may have been boring, Nyara was still fascinated in what happened the Spectra in the last year. When Spectra was finished, he gestured to Nyara.

"It's your turn." he said. NYara crossed her arms.

"Well, after I left, I wasn't sure where to go. So I decided to join the Resistance. But sadly, not most of them trust me." Nyara said. Spectra nodded.

"Well, you first met them and you were on my side. Can't really blame them." he said. Nyara shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I really don't blame them. but it just feels better when I'm trusted." she said. Spectra nodded again.

"Continue with your story, then." spectra said. Nyara resumed the story of her past year.

"Well, after I joined the Resistance, I lied to them. I told them Prince Hydron kicked me out when he discovered it was me who set them free. I just couldn't tell them I ran away. And I guess they felt bad for me so they let me stay with them. Mira, Baron, and Dan trusted me later, but the others I don't think trusted me at all." Nyara said. She looked for Spectra's reaction. He had on a blank face.

"Anyways, the reason you never saw me with them is that whenever there was a chance I'd see you, I either stayed in the shadows or stayed behind. They must have thought since Hydron kicked me out, you felt bad and I didn't want to see you. Mira and Dan tried to reassure me and I guess it worked a little. But now, I'm not sure what to do, now that you're back. Besides, nothing really big has happened in my life besides joining the Resistance. And as you know, most of them don't trust me anyway." Nyara continued. Spectra nodded.

"Well, if you don't want to face them, you couldn always stay with me, here." he offered. Nyara froze. Stay with Spectra? He'd let her? After all she's done to him?

"Y-you'd let me stay with you? Really? W-well, what about the Resistance? I don't want them to think I was untrustable from the start." Nyara said. Spectra looked thoughtful.

"Well, I'll go down and tell them. If you don't want to face them I guess I will." Spectra said. Nyara was shocked.

"You'd do that?" she asked. She enver knew Spectra was so, nice? Concerned? She wasn't sure.

"Yes, for you." he said. Then, he abruptly turned around. Nyara smiled to herself.

"Well, if you're going, I'll go confront them as well." she said. She got up and walked over to ihm. He turned toward her.

"Are you sure you wish to do that?" he asked. Nyara nodded. He looked forward again.

"Very well. Follow me. We'll go back and tell them together." he said. Then, he stepped on the platform with Nyara.

"Gus, transport us back to Earth!" Spectra commanded. Gus set the course.

"Ready for transportation." he said. Then, Spectra and Nyara disappeared.

**ON EARTH **

Spectra and Nyara appeared in the Bakugan Interspace again.

"Nyara!" Mira exclaimed. Nyara looked up at her. Mira looked as if she was really concerned about her. But Nyara didn't say anything. She'd let Spectra do the talking.

"Mira, Resistance, Nyara is no longer a member of your group." Spectra announced. Nyara looked down. She didn't want to meet the others' eyes.

"W-what? Not a member? Why?" Mira asked. Spectra looked at her in the eye.

"A majority of this group doesn't even trust her. Do you think she enjoys that? Gus and I trust her fully. Do you really expect her to stay with a group that won't trust her? I'm actually surprised she stayed for a year." Spectra said. Mira looked shocked.

"T-that can't be true! Nyara! You have to stay! Are you going to stay with Spectra, even after you spent a whole year avoiding him!" Mira asked. Nyara looked up.

"What Spectra says is true. I'm staying with him and that's that. I know for a fact many of you don't trust me, no matter how hard you act like you do. And, I feel more comfortable with Spectra and Gus. I'm sorry." she said. Then, she and Spectra started to disappear. Mira only stood there shocked. Then, Nyara and Spectra were gone all together.

**Okay, this was waaayyyy too short! But I need some ideas for this so my chapter aren't so long right now. Hope you liked it anyway.**


End file.
